


As Quietly As She Came

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mukuro was prone to disappearing and Chrome was prone to punishing him for it." Surprise sex prompt. Includes breathplay and use of illusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Quietly As She Came

“My, my, missed me that much did you?” Mukuro asked in amusement, though there were a few hitches in his breathing despite his best efforts. Chrome didn’t bother to respond, not that he had expected her to, and instead pushed him back onto the bed, finishing fastening the last tie around his wrist. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, mouth down turned, and there was a tenseness in her shoulders that spoke louder than words.

Mukuro was prone to disappearing ( it wasn’t uncommon for him to leave suddenly for months at a time ), but Chrome at least had the connection at the back of her mind to let her know he was still alive. This time, however, he had pulled up a wall around them, intent on gathering intelligence on the Abandonato Family without tipping them off. They had a rather skilled illusionist housed in the family, who was both a candidate for a vessel and a threat, and Mukuro had it on good authority that they were dabbling in human experimentation. Ah, the mafia. It never changed.

He had been staying in a run down motel in town, separated from the Abandonato mansion by a few streets and acres of land, and he had been living life quietly until Chrome had shown up at his hotel room door wearing nothing but a trench coat, heels, and her eye patch. It had been a rather… endearing look. She had shed the coat but not the heels, and in the various pockets of the jacket it seemed like she was housing a different toy. The outer right breast pocket had the ties that were currently binding Mukuro to the bed, and while anything that shackled him was usually met with resistance, he was keen on letting this play out and seeing what Chrome had in mind.

It was only when she pulled out a strip of cloth from an inner pocket in the trench coat that Mukuro’s eyes narrowed, tilting his tensing against his restraints. Being bound was one thing, but being bound and blind was more than what he would allow even from Chrome. While he hadn’t been stuck in the Vindice prison as long as his useless self in that ruined future that had been rewritten, those memories had been branded into him. Another lifetime, whose memories rose unbidden, near impossible to repress.

“Chrome.” It was near a growl, a warning, a show of teeth. As angry as she was at him for disappearing, it didn’t warrant this. Her face shifted from unreadable to reassuring, and she leaned forward, instead of stealing his sight from him, she placed the cloth delicately in his hand.

“If it gets to be too much, drop it and I’ll stop.” A familiar routine between them, a testing of boundaries. Mukuro gripped the cloth tightly in his gloved hand, consenting without words. She reached back into the coat and pulled out a hair tie, carefully pulling her hair away from her face before kneeling down between his legs. She gave him an encouraging pat on the hip to have him get on his knees, and before he’d properly gotten settled her hands were on his ass. A warm puff of breath was all the warning he got before he felt her small tongue against his entrance, the sly touch a jolt to his system. He arched properly for her, half for aesthetics and half to give her better access as she licked teasingly, Mukuro’s cock stirring awake with each careful breath of warm air and swipe of tongue.

He gasped out in encouragement when she sucked against his hole, and started rocking back against her when she let her tongue lap into him, gritting his teeth at the teasing. Chrome knew his body as well as he knew hers, and it seemed as if she was in the punishing mood, giving him only enough to arouse him but not enough to properly satisfy him. When she scraped her teeth against him, he shuddered, pain as heady as pleasure to him. He spread his legs further apart for her as she kept up the pace, small sucks and unsatisfying licks, and he felt his body slowly warming and opening for her.

When the first beads of precum started leaking from him, she withdrew silently, leaving Mukuro gasping and empty. He turned to look over his shoulder, just in time to catch Chrome spreading lube over her fingers, expression focused and determined. That more than the foreplay was what made his cock twitch in anticipation, and Mukuro tilted his head to the side in amusement, hair sliding across his face.

“You can be rough.” Mukuro said indulgently, even though Chrome’s expression made it obvious that was her intention from the start. Without batting an eyelash, she shoved two fingers into him, making Mukuro hiss out a breath, forehead pressed against the pillows.

“I brought a gagball too, Mukuro-sama.” She said evenly, delightful even as her fingers scissored into him mercilessly, making Mukuro see stars. For a few moments he was too busy chasing the pleasure her fingers offered, trying to press back into them to push them in deeper, but maddeningly Chrome kept withdrawing her fingers. For Chrome, he wasn’t above making a small whining noise in the back of his throat. Despite all of her protests, his voice and dirty talk was one of the quickest ways to get her off.

She shoved in another finger without much preamble, fucking him roughly. Mukuro groaning in approval, rolling his hips back against her, straining to have her touch him in the right spot- Chrome pushed his hip over so that he was on his back, splayed lewdly in front of her, cock slick with precum, chest heaving, and his hair in disarray. She seemed to admire her handiwork for only a moment before he felt her familiar Mist flames licking up his leg, and he glanced down to give a small sigh in approval as she fashioned herself a rather girthy dick. It seemed like she was displeased enough with him to want to remember this after she was gone.

After coating her illusion properly, she slammed into him, hard enough to hit him where her fingers and tongue had been so quick to avoid, tearing a moan of pleasure from Mukuro’s throat. Seamlessly, they started moving together, Mukuro groaning against the burn of the stretch, uncomfortable at first but with every deep thrust, the sensation melted away into pleasure. Soon, heat was pooling at the base of his spine, his toes curling uselessly against the sheets as he sought to try and thrust back against Chrome. He watched as her breathing became more and more erratic, her face scrunching up with pleasure, and if this was his punishment for blocking out, he’d gladly do so more.

Then he felt her fingers against his throat, gentle at first, then the pressure started to increase, almost in time with the heat spiking through his body. That explained the cloth then.

He laughed, low with amusement and lust, before his oxygen was cut off altogether, and he exhaled as he closed his eyes. With Chrome it was easier to relax, to lose himself in the sensation of his body screaming for release, to feel his whole body alight as if fire was in his veins. He tried to moan when he felt his orgasm building, but no sound came out, his hands twisting uselessly in their restraints. There was a dark temptation not to let go of the cloth until it was too late ( there were worse ways to die than in bed with a beautiful woman ), but the thought was gone before it was fully completed.

Once he was fully at his limit, he released the scarf, Chrome’s hands leaving his throat immediately as he came hard, his thick cum splattering onto his chest. Chrome kept up the punishing pace for a few moments before she tensed nails digging into his hips as she came nearly noiselessly. Almost sleepily, her eye opened halfway, both of them surveying the other in-between pants, before Chrome slid out of him.

Gently as a butterfly resting on a flower, she pressed a kiss against his cheek before grabbing her coat, wrapping it around herself as she left, as quietly as she had came.


End file.
